Abyss
by phthalow
Summary: The Kraken has a daughter with a strange gift, who refuses to drag ships to the ocean's deepest depths just as he does, but instead chooses a more compassionate way of life. Norrington/OC
1. The Deep Blue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way shape or form

**Except Krete, she's mine**

* * *

During AWE, begins a bit after the 'death' of Norrington

* * *

Abyss

He was quite the handsome fellow, what a shame it was to watch his not-quite-corpse gently succumb into the depths of the ocean's deepest trenches. Surely this man was going to end up in Davy Jones' locker, there was no doubt about it.

Almost every ounce of life had been sucked dry from his body, but he wasn't quite dead yet. A limp physique effortlessly held him in a perpetual-like levitating pose under pressure that could crush a live man's chest. It was bone-chilling the way visible bits of his pallid skin casted a faint glow upon the darkening waters, almost like insight into his afterlife. Most knew he was definitely a goner, but Krete, she had a little more faith in those hanging on their last, thin thread.

The large marine creature slowly circled the submerging man, eight tentacles weaving through one another behind her. There was something intriguing about this poor soul and she instinctually decided that it was not his time to die. He deserved another chance at life.

Krete delicately wrapped her tentacles around the mystery man's figure, before swimming off towards the surface. Time was ticking and James' life was quickly coming to an end. _Damn that Davy Jones, damn him straight to hell. _But, this man wouldn't be her first rescue from the neglecting sea soul-ferryman._**  
**_

The middle of the Caribbean blue was no good place for a dying man, but the ocean was Krete's home, and she knew it better than the back of her human hand. No trench or underwater cave remained undiscovered. She could predict its currents better than a psychic could predict the future. Safe paths through the most treacherous of waters were given to sailors with the best of intentions. Every island, even those undiscovered by human civilization, had a name, well, in her book that is.

All of this knowledge and years of exploring thousands upon thousands of miles of underwater scenery had no better use, until this very moment, and every second wasted thinking was a second lost. She had to get this man to land.

* * *

There it was, an island, a kingdom floating freely in the luscious aquamarine. The short distance of a mile began to tease Krete's senses with relief, but it'd be a mistake to let such an emotion wash over her this soon. She wasn't out of the woods just yet.

A couple of large sea turtles had tagged along beside Krete, matching her quick, steady pace. The closer she got to the island the more anxious she became, would she make it in time or would the sea claim this man's soul?

* * *

**A/n: **Weeeee! So this story will probably just be a short little-bitty ficletly drabble thing, with maybe one or two more chapters, unless you or I end up going bonkers about it.

And if the Kraken didn't already have daughter, er, well he sure does now!

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this short read! Now, to go update some more of my stories, or at least try to.. o;


	2. Sea Turtle Green

Krete felt her tentacles unwillingly slip away from the man's body as her mystical, green companions insisted they take him the rest of the way to shore. The water was simply much too shallow for her marine form to swim through, and she watched with wide eyes as four large sea turtles collectively worked together to haul James' nearly dead body upon their shelled backs.

She too must make it to shore, but a slow, painful death was guaranteed for any giant squid trekking onto dry land, if one could even make it that far. Sometimes, even whales ended upon the white sands of tropical beaches, and the Kraken's daughter would often wonder how in God's name they wound up there, helpless and dehydrated. Krete swam as close to the coast as her massive size would allow, before willing herself into a more suitable guise.

It was always the strangest of feelings, being between states as her body transformed. She wasn't entirely a child of the ocean, but also wasn't quite a human yet. Massive amounts of pressure were felt all over, but pain wasn't anywhere present. Surges of water rushed around her altering figure from every possible angle, camouflaging Krete behind millions of tiny, swirling bubbles.

Krete thrashed her way through the barrage of gurgling water with a set of slender legs and arms. A burning sensation had begun to kindle in her chest, she needed oxygen, but not in the way she had previously gotten the necessity. Sucking in the ocean water was detrimental to this delicate form, as she found out from previous experiences.

Her head finally broke the surface of the water and a large breath was sucked into her aching lungs. There was no doubt about the intake of oxygen being refreshing, but it was time to get down to business. Krete was only about a fourth-mile out from the sand-hugging tide and it'd be a painstakingly slow swim in this form. Time was most definitely far from being on her side.

Her lips morphed into the shape of an 'o' and Krete let out a low whistle before propelling herself closer to the island. The movement of her arms splashed droplets of salty seawater onto her face and eyes and it had felt as if someone had set fire to her pupils. Krete bobbed along in the water and every time her body lifted with the crest of a wave she could see where her companions had placed the dying man's body. James' corpse-like figure reclined on one of his sides upon the beach, his limp body only halfway out of the water.

Krete's heart sank a little, _he could be dead by now. _

* * *

**A/n: **Er, I hope this little fic actually makes sense and isn't off drowning in the ocean of ridiculousness

Well, there was another short segment, hopefully those of you that are reading this enjoy it, and I'll probably update some more this weekend o;


	3. Dolphin Gray

A rounded, triangular dorsal fin poked out from the rippling water Krete was currently swimming in, and within the blink of an eye, it had vanished. But it had disappeared only to reappear about fifteen yards closer. Most would have already become panicked, yet she had nothing to fear as the ocean was kind to her, and she was kind to it in return. This gentle marine mammal was far different than it's aggressive, razor-toothed cousin.

Krete could almost imagine hearing the dolphin's delightful clicks and squeals as her eyes eagerly skimmed the frothing aquamarine. A small current brushed by her feet as if someone or something was frolicking in the depths below her swimming body. Krete looked down into the clear water, her chin and lips submerged, to see nothing but the colorful coral reef twenty feet below.

Before the Kraken's daughter even had a chance to steal a glance at the approaching island a certain grey mass had reappeared, swimming lightheartedly beneath the ocean's surface. Krete sucked in a large breath and dove under the water; this was a chance she'd never get again.

Her hands reached out for the dolphin's dorsal fin and the creature gladly accepted Krete's friendly contact before thrusting forward with a powerful kick. The way the warm water rushed past her in this form felt foreign; she could feel the ocean ripple in and out of her long hair, through her legs, under her arms and in between each and every one of her toes.

_Please don't be dead, _she whimpered in her head,_ oh Lord, please don't let him pass on._

Krete's thoughts were frantic and flurrying just like the sea whirring by her ears. Unable to breathe her lungs began to ache and she squeezed her eyelids together a little bit tighter.

_Don't you dare die on me._

The porpoise had surfaced before its human companion had realized so, and gently shook her from its back. Krete thrashed in the shallow water but only for a moment, until she found her footing. She bid the helpful, slick-skinned creature a goodbye, though it had already vanished back into the depths of the Caribbean.

Her stomach rose up into her throat as she hastily waded through belly-button deep water. His body looked stiff, and his once ever so slightly peach skin looked chalkier and washed out. Krete sloppily bounded over knee-high waves before stumbling onto the wet sand next to James' body. Maybe, just maybe there was enough life left in him to be saved.

* * *

**A/n: **Weeee, here's another update! It's a little late, and I've got class early in the morning, so hopefully there's no stinking errors o;

Also, thank you to all of you who have followed the story and/or left reviews, I really appreciate it and they always put a big smile on my face!


	4. Blood Red

James' body was cold to her touch and the warm tide rushing upon the shoreline wasn't doing him any better than the salty sea breeze. Krete tugged on a pair of stiffening arms in attempt to drag him farther onto the beach, away from the water. This man seemed to have been much lighter, but that was perhaps due do the physique of a large cephalopod.

Krete managed to franticly drag him nearly four feet from the ocean's grasp before toppling over, exhausted. But now was most definitely not the time to be exhausted, she didn't come this far for death's vast, never-ending abyss to have already claimed his soul.

Her slender hand brushed against James' cheek after crawling through the sand to his side. Wet hair clung to Krete's skin and decorative buttons flew every which way as she carelessly ripped open the vest underneath his naval jacket. A portion of the man's whitest layers of clothing had been stained a blotchy, diluted red. What a curious pigmentation to the attire of a drowning man.

She didn't have time to ponder this oddity and pushed the man's naval attire to each of their respective sides, revealing a pale, clammy torso. An angry, red wound upon James' upper, left abdomen cruelly stared Krete down as it dribbled small amounts of a crimson liquid.

_Blood._

Being from the depths of the ocean, human blood was indeed a rare sight. Though rumors about this particular substance came in lush quantity amongst carnivorous acquaintances. Its scent had been said to be sweeter than the freshest fish, yet its taste was far too similar of ocean water.

Krete gently placed her left hand over James' chest and the fingertips of her right upon the center of his forehead. His skin had remained cool no matter how hard the sun's blistering rays beat down upon the pair. Blue eyes were drawn back to the raw laceration; if he could bleed, surely she could bleed the same.

The lull of crashing waves faded to a deafening silence, yet the ocean still broke against the shoreline, muted. Whispers of a delicate sea breeze quivered by her ears, unheard. Sea birds screeched loudly amongst themselves, but the world as Krete knew it had gone quiet.

* * *

**A/n: **My apologies for updating so late again, I hope you're all enjoying the holidays!


	5. Soulless Ebony

_That is without doubt the worst pira- Any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudde- You look lovely, Elizabeth. I apologize if I seem forw- There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me._

_"James Norrington, what has the world done to you?"_

_My story, it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas; the pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life._

_So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Spa__rrow_? _Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. If I deliver it, I get my lif-_

_"Do you have the compass?"_

_Better. The heart of Davy Jones._

_Come with me. Quickly._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Choosing a side._

_Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth, but never joined._

* * *

_"James Norrington, do you fear death?"_

* * *

A whirlwind of sights and sounds, names and feelings, thoughts and actions surged violently through Krete's mind. Joy, grief, thrill, disgust, loyalty, regret, satisfaction, heartache, anger, contempt, rue; This man's entire life had cascaded before her eyes quicker than a broken bolt of lightning. Colors swirled and blurred away at a blinding rate, while voices were stretched and slowed, always being cut off and drowned out by a more important memory.

A set of suspicious gray clouds had begun to roll in, concealing the sweltering sun behind a dark haze. Hastened gusts of wind less than gently rustled palm fronds and luscious, green foliage of the small island. Bits of Krete's hair had been tugged into the breeze, pursuing it lightheartedly. The once Caribbean blue frothed an angry ultramarine, its foaming waves nipping at the delicate, white sand.

Tangled hues faded into an empty, ebony darkness just as any significant sound morphed into hushed white noise. Decaying memories freckled the sable chasm; a void of what could have been, but never became. But even the brightest of tattered light had already withered away.

Krete felt the blood in her hands run cold as the same lifeless vacancy began to well inside her chest.

_No. _

* * *

**A/n:** I am literally the crappiest updater ever, but for those of you guys leaving awesome reviews and still keeping up with this story, I appreciate it bunches and it makes me smile!

All the italicized text at the top are James' memories (not really in exact order) being cut off, or some being skipped over, and some dialouge from Cutler, Elizabeth and Davy Jones, just incase that was confusing.

I might get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow, if I don't get super distracted, but it's hard work not getting distracted -_-


End file.
